Another Side of Torchwood
by Tutups
Summary: every song on john barrowmans album- thoughts inspired by. NOT song-fic. pairings- jack/ianto slash , gwen/rhys, owen/tosh


* * *

Another side of torchwood.

Mixed pairing, not be long enough to be drabbles.

I don't own anything except a copy of another side I got from ASDA.

All credit goes to my imagination, RTD, JSB, GDL etc.

A/n I have no problem with Miss Myles but I don't like Gwen (the character).

* * *

**All out of love**. Jack/Ianto. Pre series 2.

Ianto's POV

Where is he? I can't believe he just upped and left us. I've had enough of wondering if he wanted to leave and when, if, if he's coming back. I can't. I think, yes, I have fallen for him, I can't get him out of my head and I feel like I need to know where he is, what he's thinking about, and it hurts so much, I know I'm tormenting myself but I just, I don't know, I think I'm lost without him…………

* * *

**You're so vain. **Gwen bashing. During Adrift, what Rhys was really thinking?

It's all about you, you must think I'm stupid, I can see it, you look at me like I'm not worth anything, don't get me wrong, you loved me once, past tense, over. Admit it; you'd rather be with Owen than me, you think that pill worked, well it didn't you selfish bitch!

You say you're at work when we both know you're not, you make out you're little miss sensitive but you're not, you have me, I'd die for you but you don't care, you want to hurt everyone around you, screwing Owen, lusting after Jack, driving everyone insane, I've had enough you can sleep on the sofa, I don't want you near me.

* * *

**She's always a woman. **Rhys on Gwen

She's hiding something, guilty of something but shell never tell me, she's too smart for that, to beautiful, I'd do anything for her but she doesn't even notice, I think given half the chance she'd scarper and take all my stuff with her. She'd have no problems, she can do anything she wants, she's not stupid, but she'll stay until I do something wrong then I won't see her for dust and tears. She can be so nice but then she turns into this distant shadow, she's not Gwen, not anymore, blame it all on me.

* * *

**Time after time. **Ianto looking after Jack early series 2.

I think about my feelings as I look down at him sleeping and listen to the clock, I feel so confused, he left me but I would never leave him, I'll stay with him until he catches up, he's so lost, what happened, he just broke, but I won't let him fall, I'll always be there for him.

Time goes on and he forgets, but every so often he gets lost and so he looks for me to put him right, and I'll keep doing it, walking at his pace, sometimes slower so he fells like he still has some control, and it works he speeds up and leaves me behind, but I don't care, because I will be here waiting every time.

* * *

**Weekend in ****New England. **Jack/Ianto. The year that never was.

Jack's POV

I didn't even say goodbye, now I can't see you through the pain, can't remember what it felt like to be with you. I was so determined to tell you how I feel but then the hand bubbled and now I don't even know if I'll see you again, all I can see is my blood on the floor, but the thought keeps me going, to get back to you in heaven and just to hold you again.

* * *

**Every little thing she does is magic. **Owen thinking about Toshiko. Post day in the death.

She is gorgeous, I wish I could tell her, but I just bottle out every time, she is brilliant, I never thought I'd find anyone like her, I'd like to get closer to her but I keep stopping myself, my tongue trips and I don't know what to say, I can't find the right words, but it scares me to, well… not death, but I don't care, she is brilliant, I know I love her.

* * *

**If you leave me now. **Jack/Ianto. AU series two after jack gets back. Ianto wants out.

Jack's POV

I really did it this time, he going to leave me, there's noting I can do, he is taking me with him and I don't know how to stop him, I'm in love, he is but I let it slip, now I really regret it, and now its over, we've both said and done some stupid things but I finally went too far, I won't ever meet anyone like him again and I know it, he's leaving me behind and this is the end.

* * *

**Your song. **Jack/Ianto. Pre series one by about 2 hours. Jack thinks about Ianto before the fish thing but after the doctor dropped him off in Cardiff.

As I look over the city I think about how to talk to you, to tell you how I feel. Your eyes, I can't even remember them now, all I remember is my heart missing a beat and your smile, I wish I could tell you, I've written this but it sounds so wrong because you deserve so much more because you just made my whole world better, I'll probably show you this now, so yes, I'm stuck for what to say because it can't put it in words properly, so I hope you don't mind but I really do need you and I honestly don't care who knows.

* * *

**Please remember me. **Jack/Ianto. Ianto thinks about jack.

I know you can't love me, and I realise I don't want that, I don't want you to get hurt, I will always love you but I know you can't because one day I'll be gone and you'll have to move on, you'll find someone else who will keep coming to you glad of your attention, someone who will put you up on a pedestal and you'll love them, more than you ever loved me and I wouldn't have it any other way, I don't want you to give up because of me, I don't want to hurt you, but I would like, if you like, if you would remember me when I'm gone, remember how you made me happier and gave me meaning, I'll never forget you.

* * *

**Heaven. **Jack/Ianto

Jack's POV

I love you. I might have left, but I came back for you, I was a prat, I left you, never again. You are everything I ever wanted, I can't believe you forgave me, love me too. In hundred years or so I've never found anyone like you, I want to say more but I don't think I need to. You know, don't you? I'm here with you right now, and I feel so peaceful, sure we've had problems, but I'm never going to leave you, we're together for the long run.

* * *

**Being alive. **Jack/Ianto

Jack's POV

I need someone here, I'm hurt and I can't sleep, I don't want to, we need each other, know each other so well, I'm so confused, you're so changeable, I don't want to be alone, you're love keeps me going, makes me keep going, not just surviving but living with you is all. You hold me close and pull me up when I'm down, calm my fears by just being you.

* * *

**Feeling good. **Jack on the roof, open to interpretation.

I stand on the roof and I feel so free, new day, new start, good. I can shed any baggage from the past and start again, everyone, everything has the chance to be free, I have it today, I will take it.

* * *

**All by myself. **Future Jack, open to interpretation.

I'm here, I lost everyone, all my friends, and I never thought I needed them, but I did, do. I'm here, alone, no one to talk to, no one left. I'm alone, but I don't want to be, I think, I need someone, anyone, to feel something, some emotion, I don't want to be alone with nothing, I just don't.

* * *

Reviews are love.


End file.
